Honey, That's The Deal!
by Dudly
Summary: Jake and Melanie, happily married. A moment in time forgotten by the movie...


**Honey, that's the deal! **

_xx_

"Jake, stop kissing me! I need to breathe!"

With a chuckle, Jake backed away and took a long breath- which made Melanie's face crunch up in disgust. When he leaned in for another of those long kiss, she pushed him away.

"Mel, whatcha doing?" His eyes were locked with hers, a glint of mischief in them. "You're my wife now. I get to kiss you whenever I want."

"Oh, you managed to catch that part?"

Melanie's voice dripped with sarcasm as she fixed her husband with mock innocence. "After all, you _were_ drunk. So it's really a wonder you heard my vows."

Jake rolled his eyes, rolling on his back. For a moment, the mere view of the stars rendered him speechless- but only because he forgot whatever he was on the verge of uttering.

His spouse misinterpreted his silence. "You didn't listen to them."

The pained tone caused the boy to wince. Slowly, he sat and faced Melanie, a smile tucking at the corner of his lips.

"I did. They were awesome."

"Liar." She glared at him and crossed her arms. "I called you a stubborn ass."

To her surprise, it made him laugh. His laughter made her heartbeat race and she discovered, with a pang of indignation, that she truly loved the guy, no matter what kind of jackass he might be.

"I know," Jake said at last. "You also mentioned I was a terrible kisser."

The fake angry look he shot her had her smirking. "What if I did?"

"Have to prove that wrong." Once again, he got closer, and once again, he got pushed away.

"Darn!" He growled, letting his frustration have the better of him. "That bad?"

Melanie broke into a fit of giggles. "But, honey, you smell of beer! It's horrible!"

"C'mon, beer isn't that bad," he sighed, trying to get closer… though this time, she didn't even need to touch him.

By the only power of her glare, she had him frozen on the spot.

"You crashed in late at our wedding. You laughed while saying your vows. You missed our own wedding dance because you fell asleep. Your mother had to lift you in her car and into your bed… and when you woke up, in the middle of the night, you came to get me here. And I can still smell alcohol all over you!"

The moment her speech was over, she burst in tears. Jake gaped and awkwardly rubbed her back, whispering apologies but not making anything better.

"I dreamt of that day, Jake! You ruined it…"

"I'm sorry…"

Truly, he was. There was the girl he loved, the girl he married and the girl he wanted to be happy the most… she was crying, all because of him.

"You ruined it on purpose! And the worst is…"

Swallowing nervously, he braced himself for the worst.

Surprisingly, she laughed while saying it. "Worst is I love you."

Had it been any other time, Jake would have complained about women's mood swings. But it was now and there. He was no longer the same. From this day on, he was married to the most beautiful girl on Earth.

Jake and Melanie stood on the beach of their first kiss. Jake contemplated the journey they had been doing together since that day, and the path that laid before them. On a beach, there was no predefine road, but the result was always the same. You got to the sea.

"I love you too," Jake whispered, a smile curving his lips and causing adorable dimples.

She giggled and closed the short gap between them, catching him in a kiss. When she pulled away, she stayed close. Jake could feel her breath and rested his forehead on hers.

"You just kissed me," he stated, grinning boyishly.

She gazed into his eyes with much care before replying, "What if I did?"

A feeling of security flooded over him. They were on familiar turf, playing those all too familiar games of mischief.

Maybe the unpredictable factor was the thing he cherished the most in Melanie's personality. Upon knowing that his life would be nothing but predictable, he looked forward to a tomorrow in his wife's soft arm… he was feeling pretty sober, though lightheaded.

It was a strange sensation, really.

"I'd be tempted to kiss you again."

Time seemed to release its grasp on them. A second of comfortable silence stretched to become an eternity.

Previous problems were shrugged away. Nothing existed anymore.

Nothing but them.

She looked at him, her eyes holding the same spark Jake's held, heartbeat following his heart's racing pace.

"Honey, that's the deal," Mel reminded him, snaking her arms around his neck.

Jake didn't need anymore encouragement. He bent down and pressed his mouth gently on Mel's soft lips.

As the kiss deepened, Jake mused about silly and important things.

"I could reach the sky for you," the boy declared, earning himself an exasperated look.

"You suck. That's downright cheesy, Jake."

Jake brushed it off, laughing instead.

"Eh, now that we're married, does that mean we're going to stay together all or life?"

His question caused Mel to untangle herself from Jake in order to fold her arms under her chest.

"Right. You were drunk through it."

She took a solemn voice and reminded him, _"until death do us part."_

Another chuckle and her husband pulled her into his arms tenderly. "That means you'll have to endure me forever."

Melanie giggled and muttered something along the lines of "shouldn't have signed that contract", though she recovered her amusement fast. Sighing softly, she relaxed in his embrace and whispered her next words. The words were spoken low, but very sincerely.

"Yeah. I'll stay with you forever, honey."

_x End x_


End file.
